


Requests from TheMultiverseTraveler

by Grillby_Coalee



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kid reader, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is genderfluid, Reader-Insert, Warnings May Change, to be determined! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grillby_Coalee/pseuds/Grillby_Coalee
Summary: Heya! Because you loved all my stuff I thought I should take a few requests from you!





	1. Requests!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMultiverseTraveler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMultiverseTraveler/gifts).



HI! As I said In the summary I am taking requests from TheMultiverseTraveler ! Because I just made this there is nothing here right now but there will be later! That's all for now! See ya!~ Awesome (Tumblr thing)


	2. Coming out. (genderfluid kid reader with ut skelebros)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there’s genderfluid!kid!Reader and they live with UT! Snas and UT! Papyrus And they had a bad encounter, with the mom of their best friend who is not very open minded. So they comfort them and the reader comes out as genderfluid and they all watch silly dramatic spanish novels and they can’t understand a word of what they are watching.

“Really? “Genderfluid”? Please child! There are only two genders and you CAN’T switch between them! Genderfluid is just a term mentally ill people use to make themselves seem special.” Those words rang in your ears as you ran from Alex’s house. Alex is your best friend and they know that you are genderfluid. Luckily Alex was supportive, mainly because they are gender neutral. Their mom however, was not. She still called Alex “Alexis” and “she” or “her”, Alex’s birth name and assigned gender. So of course when you told her that you are genderfluid, by accident mind you, she snapped at you and you had to leave. You ran straight to your house, where Sans and Papyrus were at. You lived with the Skeleton brothers after Toriel had adopted you. You were badly hurt at the orphanage for, you guessed it, being genderfluid. Toriel, while being your legal guardian, thought it would be best if you stayed with Sans and Papyrus because Skeletons are genderfluid, and they would help you feel more at home. When you rush inside the house, Papyrus is in the kitchen making spaghetti while Sans was watching a telenovela on the couch. 

“ heya kiddo what’s -. Woah! Kid What’s wrong!? Why are you crying?!?” Sans blurted after he saw you. 

“WHAT! HUMAN ARE YOU ALRIGHT!??!” Papyrus darted into the living room once he heard Sans’ question. The two of them start to freak out a little when they see how hard you are crying. Once you explain what had happened Sans scoops you up and starts to cuddle you.

“hey, hey. we all know alex’s mom isn’t the best. look here kiddo, we love you, we do. and no matter what anyone says, if you san you are genderfluid then you are genderfluid. simple as that. plus if there were only two genders then how many gendeers would go extinct?” Sans told you, throwing in the pun at the end because a deer had just crashed through a window in the telenovela. You crack a smile and then Papyrus barrels out of the kitchen with a plate of your favorite food.   
“WE HAVE LEFTOVERS FROM YESTERDAY! I’M AWARE THAT THIS IS YOUR FAVORITE FOOD SO I THOUGHT IT WOULD CHEER YOU UP, SMALL HUMAN!” Papyrus quickly hands you the plate and then plops down next to you and Sans. You quietly thank him and enjoy your food while the three of you cuddle and watch the dorky telenovela that none of you understand. 

(Here you go! Sorry if it’s not what you wanted, but I tried. And sorry for taking so long. THIS  IS NOT A PART OF THE STORY RAFFLE THING! That’s all for now. See ya! ~Awesome) 


End file.
